


Nothing Left

by Omagatoki



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omagatoki/pseuds/Omagatoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Fujimiya Ran makes the hard decision to engage in prostitution to help pay for his sister's hospital bills.  </p><p>Timeline: Before Ran joins with Kritiker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own project Weiß nor do I make any money from the writing of this piece of fiction.
> 
> I wrote this is response to a conversation a friend an I had about this particular head canon. Due to the fact that there are a couple of different 'origin' stories for Aya there is definitely some time missing between his sisters accident and when he joins up with Kritiker. The common time line gives it at about 2 years before he joins with Weiß and before that he was involved with Crashers and worked as a Kritiker agent before that but it is not stated exactly when in that two year time period this happens. This is just my take on what may have happened.

The slow steady beep of the heart monitor was the only sound in the quiet hospital room. The lights had been dimmed and the large window cracked to let in some fresh evening air. A small white vase with a cheap assortment of flowers stood on the bedside table lending a mildly sweet fragrance to the overly sterile environment. Unfortunately it was not quite enough to cover up the smell of antiseptic. Two people inhabited the room, one lay on the bed hooked up to the machines that were keeping her alive and the other in a chair pulled up alongside. 

“I’m sorry Aya,” the boy’s voice almost broke as he squeezed the delicate hand of the girl lying in bed. It had been close to a month since the accident; since his sister had slipped into a coma, their parents murdered and the house had burned down. He found himself saying these words to her a lot. At first because he had failed to protect her but now because of a choice he was about to make.

A nurse poked her head inside the door. “Fujimiya-san,” her voice was soft with concern, “visiting hours are over.” Nurse Takaro hated kicking the boy out every night. She knew he cared deeply for his sister and probably hoped that his presence at her side might help wake her from the coma. The doctors didn’t have much hope though. In all reality she would probably remain that way for the rest of her life. It was heartbreaking for the nurse to see. From what she had been told by other staff members the two had lost everything when the house exploded from a gas fire. She opened the door a little farther, yellow light spilling in from the hall. “Fujimiya-san?”

The boy jerked his head around to look at her with intense violet eyes. He gave his sisters hand one more squeeze then stood up. “Please take good care of my sister.” His voice was low and soft; when he fully matured it would turn into a rich, deep velvety sound. He bowed politely to the nurse, grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and hurried out the door. This particular nurse had tried to talk with him several times. He thought she might be trying to comfort him or something but he always shrugged her off. The boy didn’t want comfort. He just wanted his sister back.

Walking quickly down the colorless hallway the boy passed members of the night staff. Most knew by now that he was always the last visitor out of the building and never paid him much mind anymore. After a month he had become practically a regular installment in room 302. Sliding glass doors opened out into the humid August night. This year’s summer had been particularly rainy and the heat was more oppressive than normal. Ran didn’t bother to put his jacket on and kept it merely slung over his shoulder.

It was just after 9 P.M. and a quick mental calculation told him he could catch the train, get home, change and be back out a little after 10. His thoughts wandered as the boy walked down to the station. Money was growing increasingly tight, his parents funeral and sisters initial hospitalization had used up most of the family savings. The two had no other living relatives to go to for help either and the small condolence fund from the bank was gone in a week. There had been just enough left for Ran to rent a small apartment in an older section of the city. It was basically just one open room with a single burner stove and sink. It did have a small toilet room but the showers were located on the ground floor. At the rate things were going though he would not be able to pay next month’s rent. The part time job he’d kept at the convince store barely provided him with enough money for the train trip every day to see his sister and food after everything was said and done. He was dangerously close to falling behind on his sister’s hospital bills as well.

A bit of panic welled up with in the redhead as he walked into the station, long legs carrying him quickly to where his train would stop. He had found that lately it was easier to hide behind a stoic exterior and so pushed the feeling away. His eyes flickered about the station taking in the late night crowd of office workers on their way home. Noting he was the only teenager made him slump against one of the tiled pillars slightly. There were not any cram schools in this area of town so his youth made him stick out more than normal at this late hour.

Waiting for the train he kept his unusual violet eyes trained on the ground until feeling the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. Ran had always had this strange ability to sense things most others missed. He was incredibly perceptive even as a young child. Darting his eyes left then right he caught the stare of a middle aged man in a navy blue business suit. Embarrassment shone on the man’s face and he looked down to his watch quickly as if checking the time for the train, his eyes trying to escape the boy’s look. 

Ran sighed inwardly and tilted his head back. He had been getting a lot of those looks lately and though they made him extremely uncomfortable it was a big part of the reason behind what he was about to do. The train whistled into the station suddenly and a woman’s voice came over the intercom announcing its arrival and destination points. Stepping onto the train the boy positioned himself in the farthest back corner of the car. He did not want anyone sitting behind him.

Within a half hour he was walking the last few blocks to his apartment, the muggy night squeezing in around him like a wet blanket. ‘Just try not to think too hard about it.’ He couldn’t help himself though. His mind was racing to all the possible outcomes that might happen this evening. Climbing the stairs two at a time the boy finally reached the 3rd floor. He had to walk the length of the outside balcony since his unit was all the way down at the end.

Stepping inside the cramped space he threw his jacket on the bed from the small genkan then slipped off his shoes. Walking into the room his heart pounded in his chest a bit as he slipped out of his shirt and pants. Flicking the switch on a little fan that sat on the small counter he walked over to the corner and started digging through a box of clothes. As it was he had no real dresser and only kept his convenience store uniform hung up on a single hanger from a hook in the wall. It didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for.

Ran pulled out a pair of tight black jeans. He’d gotten them a little over a year ago and they had fit him decently then. He’d hit a growth spurt that fall…probably his final one landing him at 178 cm. If he wore boots the length wouldn't matter though and they were tighter than what he was comfortable wearing but he’d make due. Laying them on the floor at his side he continued to rummage through the box. Next came out a silk button down in a cream color. He’d only worn the shirt once to a bank party his father had taken him too, tugging at his tie the entire time. The fabric felt cool as it slipped between his fingers.

He stood up a bit shakily putting his arms in the shirt. Even in the humid summer heat the fabric remained pleasant feeling against his skin. The pants came next and clung to his lithe frame like a second skin. For a moment he fiddled with the shirt, first tucking it in then untucking, buttoning it all the way up then releasing the top three to show a bit of his throat. He was after all trying to attract attention. Picking up the small mirror he kept to keep his appearance neat he fussed with his hair too. It was getting long and he’d need to get it cut soon.

Ran Fujimiya took a deep breath, grabbed some money for train fair and stuffed it into his pocket. The poor kid really had no idea what he was doing but he figured he probably shouldn’t take his wallet. Too easy to get stolen or lost, plus if the police picked him up he didn’t want them to be able to ID him. He flipped off the fan and went to pull on his boots, the black leather soft and supple from wear. They were his favorite pair and quite expensive. He’d received them as a gift from his parents before starting his last year of high school. Having spotted them in the window of a high end department store while shopping with his mom in the Tokyo Bay area he had eyed them longingly. It seemed like such a trivial thing now.

He flipped off the light and headed out the door dropping his key into the top of his boot. That was the last thing he wanted to lose. The young red head returned the station and hoped a train that would take him to Kabukicho; a district in Tokyo famous for its Host clubs, bars and nightlife. Luckily there were not too many people on the train at this hour and those that were kept to themselves. It was at least one thing he was grateful for. People generally minded their own business on the trains.

Coming out of the train station into Kabukicho was like entering some kind of strange neon dream. People were everywhere and most buildings were lit up with fancy signs. In this part of Tokyo it was like the sun never set. Ran had only been here one other time when a group of his old high school friends had been feeling adventurous. They thought they might be able to get into a bar and grab some drinks. That didn’t happen but Ran had noticed the types of people hanging about. One street in particular seemed to cater to the more carnal needs of those who roamed the area. Ran reluctantly headed in that direction.

He passed by numerous establishments all with lit up pictures of the men or women that worked inside. It was a common thing and some of the less experienced Hosts were even out on the street trying to draw in customers. A few of them eyed the boy as he passed by but quickly returned to trying to lure the some of the more well-dressed people inside. Ran picked up his pace not wanting to attract too much attention just yet. It was common knowledge that many of these places were controlled by the Yakuza behind the scenes and he really didn’t want to get tangled up in that if he could help it.

Knowing he was playing a dangerous game, the boy tried to quiet the voice in his mind telling him to just go back home. If anything happened to him then it would mean his sister’s death. With no other living family members should Ran not show up they would eventually pull the plug on her. But without the much needed money to keep her hooked to life support he would lose her anyway. It was a battle he felt like he was losing.

The street had started to narrow a bit by now and the lights had dimmed some. He was definitely getting into the seedier part of the district. Tokyo was known across the globe for being an immaculately clean city with very little “crime” so even in this part of the area there were still some nicer buildings and the streets were free of refuse. He had finally reached his destination his pace slowing to almost a halt.

For one quick moment he almost turned back. “Aya.” He whispered her name to himself like a prayer then turned the corner. There were a handful of people milling around, some leaning against the brick wall other’s closer to the road. All were in various states of provocative dress. Ran suddenly felt like he wasn’t dressed well enough to be here. Even though the clothes were reveling it was obvious that most had spent a good deal on them. In this city you had to look the part or the high paying clients just didn’t come. He almost felt shabby next to these veterans of the water trade. None of them even spared him a glance.

Unbuttoning one more button from his shirt the boy decided to stand next to the wall for a bit and watch how things played out. He tried not to be too awkward but it was so obvious he’d never done this kind of thing before. In the space of a few minutes he had watched two men and one woman get into the cars of passersby. Ran noted that all of the vehicles had been rather nice so he half hoped that there would be a decent amount of money exchange. Fact was he had no clue as to what kind of price he should be asking anyway. He wasn’t exactly a virgin so that playing card couldn’t be used. If he asked too much he’d have to go home empty handed but if he asked too little he’d probably get taken advantage of.

Close to an hour had worn by and only Ran and one other person remained out of the lot who had originally been there. The other person, he couldn’t tell if it was a man or woman, was half a block away from him. Maybe he should move closer to the road? His boots scraped the concrete just as a Mercedes Benz drove around the corner. It slowed almost immediately, its driver obviously catching site of the red haired boy.

The car came to a complete stop as it closed in on the curb, the dark tinted passenger side window sliding down noiselessly. Inside the car was dark and Ran could not very well make out the person in the driver’s seat. “Well aren’t you a pretty little thing.” A deep male voice issued from the vehicle. “Looking for someone to take you out?”

Ran froze, his mind momentarily going blank but then he drew on something deep down inside of him and that stoic mask slipped easily over his face. He leaned forward placing a hand on the edge of the window, white fingers curling around the little bit of dark glass sticking out of the door. Looking up through dark lashes his startling amethyst eyes searched for the owner of the voice. “I’m free this evening if you want that person to be you?” Good, his voice was steady. He was almost surprised how easily those words had come.

“You look like you could use a good time.” The sound of the door unlatching made Ran pull his fingers back. “Get in.” The man almost ordered.

There was a knot building in the young man’s stomach but he slipped into the plush confines of the car. Even in the expensive interior he felt like he had just made a dive into ice water. He hesitated to look at the man driving and before he had a chance to change his mind again they pulled out easily onto the street.

Ran remained quiet for a few blocks not knowing quite what to say. The cool air from the vents fluttered the thin silk of his shirt making it dance lightly against his skin. Little goose prickles came up where it touched him. Trying to relax he breathed out and leaned his head back against the seat unwittingly exposing his pale, slim throat.

The man driving the car cleared his throat. “So are we going to talk price, or what?” He sounded a touch impatient as he guided the car into a busy lane of traffic.

After his eyes had adjusted to the dimness in the car the boy finally got up the nerve to look over and appraise the man. There was nothing particularly striking about him, he wasn’t unattractive per-say just kind of plain looking but he was built big. He wore the typical dark suit of a business man and was probably some sort of high end executive or CEO.

“Depends on what you want?” The words slipped out of Ran’s mouth almost without him thinking. He brushed long red bangs from his eyes giving the man a side long glance. What was he willing to do anyway? For her, for Aya he’d do anything.

“What all will you do?” The man was obviously fishing for something he may have been too embarrassed to bring up on his own. He turned the car down a dark lane; it looked like they were headed towards the warehouses along the river. 

It certainly didn’t seem like they were headed any place decent that was for sure. Ran didn’t know where he figured they would go in the first place. He tried not to think about their destination or what he was about to say.

“5,000 for a blow job,” it suddenly dawned on him that he had not thought to bring any sort of protection with him and he cursed himself mentally. He’d never been with a man before but knew enough that he should at least protect himself to some degree. The man driving the car was silent for a few minutes. Getting nervous that the man was looking for something more and might turn him down Ran panicked. “I’ll swallow too.” He knew that seemed to be a thing a lot of guys wanted their girlfriends to do. Even though they’d had sex, Ran had never received a blow job from his girlfriend in high school. It had never come up actually and he had never felt the need to ask it of her. He wasn’t deaf to the conversations that took place in the boy’s bathroom however and blowjobs seemed to be the number one topic of interest.

He could almost hear the smile in the man’s voice…so that had been what he was looking for. At least the guy didn’t want to fuck him. “Alright, sounds like we have a deal. I can’t wait to feel that pretty little mouth of yours around my cock.” The man reached over and grabbed Ran’s thigh in one beefy hand.

The boy tried really hard not to tense or flinch away at the older man’s touch. It wouldn’t do him any favors to be sending mixed signals. He tried to relax his muscles and swallow his pride. 5,000 yen wasn’t much but it was just a little less than he made in an afternoon working at the convenience store. If he could stand to pull off a couple more of these ‘meet ups’ tonight he would definitely not have to worry about train fare to see his sister or where his next meal was coming from for the week.  
The man pulled into a long dark lane with warehouses lining one side facing the black waters of the river. At the sixth one he turned the wheel and pulled through an open bay door. The inside of the building was completely black and the headlights of the Benz barely cut through the murk. He had either done this a lot and used this building before knowing it would be empty or it was company owned…perhaps both. After driving half way into the building the car came to a stop.  
“Outside.” The man ordered. It made sense; he obviously didn’t want to mess up the inside of his nice car. He opened the door and got out his wide form blocking out each head light for a moment as he came around to Ran’s side of the car.

Ran sniffed, a slight tremor going through his body. One slightly shaky hand reached for the door handle. “Aya.” Again her name gave him strength. He swung the door outward and stepped out. Dirt crunched beneath his boots as he turned to look at the man he’d be servicing shortly. “Money.” The boy held out his hand. He at least had that much sense.

The guy in his dark business suit sighed then fished in for his wallet. “You’re obviously new at this.” He handed the bank notes to Ran. “I’m your first, aren’t I?” A sleazy grin spread his mouth wide as if he’d just won free beer for the rest of the night at his favorite bar. “You’re lucky I don’t just fuck you, but I’m not gay and I don’t like ass.” He was obviously saying that to reassure himself. Man’s ego could be so fragile. 

He was right though; Ran did consider himself lucky in that respect. However he wasn’t sure how far blow jobs were going to get him in the long run. Pushing that thought out of his mind he gave the man a steady gaze. “Whatever makes you feel better.” His silk shirt was starting to stick to him now, nervous beads of sweat trickling down his spine.

“Just get on your fucking knees punk. You’re lucky you’re so damn pretty.” He began unzipping the fly of his dress slacks mumbling something about the kid being pretty enough to look like a girl. It was becoming more apparent why the guy had chosen him. The boy did have certain effeminate features.

Ran took a shallow breath and watched as the man pulled his half hard member from the fabric of his pants. He walked a step forward putting his hands on the other’s hips. They looked so small and delicate to him all of a sudden. The boy had never realized until now that his lithe frame could be so desirable. Kneeling slowly, one knee finally touching the dirt at the side of the car he found himself in the last possible place he ever wanted to be. ‘Aya…’ her name echoed in his head.

Moving one hand he slowly enclosed the other’s cock in his fist. It was sweaty, sticky and felt like soft rubber. He worked it slightly pumping more blood up the shaft, trying to remember what felt good on himself. The man above him rolled his head back slightly apparently enjoying the feel of it.

Under the boys hands the man grew harder, short little grunts coming from his mouth. He reached down and cupped the back of Ran’s head feeling the silky strands of his hair. “That’s nice, but it’s not what I paid for.” He firmly pushed the boy’s face closer to his crotch. “Open your mouth.”

Ran gasped a little his long bangs falling into his eyes, the man’s salty flesh a half inch from his face. He could smell the other man’s musk and it made his stomach turn a bit. Slowly he opened his mouth, pink lips and tongue taking in the tip of the man’s dick. It took all his will power not to jerk away, the taste of the other man bitter on his tongue.

The man who had bought his mouth looked down at him greedily, his eyes hazed with pleasure. He rocked his hips forward trying to get Ran to take him in deeper. When he felt resistance he grabbed the back of the boy’s head with both hands and forced himself to the back of the kid’s throat. “You’ve gotta take the whole thing, bitch.” He ground himself forward burying Ran’s nose into the nest of thick hair above his member.

He gagged hard as the tip touched the back of his throat. It was a good thing he hadn’t eaten recently or he probably would have lost it all down himself and the front of the man’s pants. Ran tried not to breathe the smell of the man face fucking him making him sick. His fingers clenched onto the man’s belt trying to slow the frantic rhythm. He felt like his face was being hit with a meaty sledge hammer.

The man wildly bucked his hips grunting like an animal, his fingers wrapped tightly in Ran’s hair. “Little slut, you know you love it.” The words dripped out of him like acid eroding any sense of pride the boy might have left. “Fucking whore! Swallow it!” He came hard into the others mouth forcing himself as far back as possible to make sure every drop went down Ran’s throat.

Ran felt his body heave as the man exploded inside him. Tears stung his eyes as he was forced to swallow, his stomach clenched tight at the foreign substance. When the man finally released his hold the boy fell backwards into the dirt gasping for air. He coughed and sputtered unable to stop himself. The thin material of his shirt snagged on a bit of debris ripping open the sleeve as he attempted to stand back up. He couldn't stop his legs from shaking and almost tumbled back to the ground again.

Zipping up his pants the man stood there smirking at the boy. “Damn your mouth was sweet.” He didn’t bother to offer a hand to help Ran up. “I’ll take you back now.” Walking back around the car as if nothing had happened, the man slipped into the driver’s seat.

The lithe boy got to his feet badly shaken; he had suddenly gone very cold. Numbly he moved forward, grasped the handle and got into the Benz. As they drove away from the building he could feel the man’s eyes looking over at him from time to time. He just stared out the window in silence. “Aya…Aya…Aya.” Her name rang in his head like a mantra.

They were back at the street where the man had picked up Ran before the boy knew it. “Get out.” The man ordered. When he had stepped away from the car the man squealed his tires and drove off into the neon lit district.

The humid night suddenly felt very empty. Ran staggered forward his hand catching the wall. Eyes going wide, he bent double and emptied what little was in his stomach on to the concrete. Drive heaves wracked his body for almost another ten minutes. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had to head back for the last train. There was just no way he could do that again tonight.

Numbly he moved through the streets paying no attention to the eyes that followed him. He must have looked like a mess, his shirt now dirty and torn. His hand clutched at the bank note in his pocket as Ran made his way down into the station. There was only one couple on the platform and they were heavily involved with each other. The boy stared down at his boots shivering slightly. He closed his eyes for a moment desperately trying to not relive the past hour. That was when the wall started going up.

Bit by bit the entire way back to his apartment the young man who sat in the back of the train placed one brick after another around the events of the evening. If he let it get to him he wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it again. Better to build up a barrier and lock things away behind it. As he grew older the redhead would come to appreciate that skill quite a bit.

Trying to look at things with a cold objectivity he realized that he would have to go out much earlier than he had originally planned it he was going to make any decent money. That would mean that he would have to cut out of the hospital before visiting hours ended. Ran hated the thought but reminded himself why he was doing this in the first place.

He looked up to the digital banner circling about the ceiling of the train car. It was almost midnight and he would have to be up in six hours for his shift at the convenience store. His time was suddenly becoming much more restrictive. At least he would be able to pick up a few things tomorrow after his shift. He wasn’t trying to fool himself by thinking he could get by just by doing what he had done tonight. That wasn’t where the big money came from.

Ran brooded as he walked back the last few blocks to his apartment. He was absolutely exhausted and felt disgusting. Making a quick stop into his apartment he grabbed his small bin of bath supplies and headed to the first floor to take a shower. The clothes he had worn were wadded up and tossed into the corner of the tiny shower room. He didn’t plan on keeping them.

Nine months later-

Ran slid pale slender fingers through his fiery red hair. He had been letting it grow out some and it almost reached his shoulders now. The bathroom was full of steam from the very hot shower he had just taken. This particular client of his always wanted him freshly scrubbed; his skin pink from the hot water. It was a ritual Ran was familiar with by now, having done so every two weeks for the past three months.

He wrapped a big fluffy towel around his waist and went to the large mirror above a granite sink countertop. Swiping a hand across the glass to clear the steam, he saw hard violet eyes looking back at him, the lashes thick and dark giving him a sultry look. The last few months had definitely changed him. For one, he had been eating a lot better and was starting to fill out. He still had that boyish litheness about him but he was no longer skinny. 

Sighing, the redhead looked down to the silver tray that contained numerous expensive colognes. His client always wanted him to wear a specific one and so he pulled the deep green bottle up to his throat and squeezed the nozzle down. Notes of cedar wood, salt and pine filled the bathroom air. The scent always kind of reminded him of a family trip when he was a boy. Ran pushed the nostalgia away and reached for the black satin robe that hung by the door.

His client always rented out this specific penthouse. The man obviously had bucket loads of money and was more than likely somehow involved with the government. Ran, of course, never asked questions. It wasn’t his place and none of his business. As long as he was paid he didn’t care one way or another. Scanning the room his eyes stopped for a moment on the spectacular view of the city. In his former life he would have never seen such things. The lights from buildings far below twinkled like a river of fire flies in the velvet night.

The satin robe felt slick against his skin as he walked towards the floor length windows, plush carpeting muffling his footsteps. A small end table nearby had lube and condoms on it. This was how it always began. It was as though his client were acting out a scene and Ran played along willingly. For the things he had to do to please this client the pay was astronomically good. He wasn't going to balk if the man was a little strange.

Soon he felt the man’s presence behind him, strong leather gloved hands pulling his hips backwards. He wasn't supposed to turn around, just keep looking out the window. The man’s breath was hot on his neck and Ran felt a shiver run through him. He closed his eyes and let his head roll back, soft red tendrils of hair caressing the other man’s face. Along the way Ran had picked up many useful skills and he knew how to move his body just right to get the desired effect from his clients.

He could feel the other’s hard length against him and he spread his legs just slightly. One hand reached out and pressed against the glass to stabilize himself. The heat from his palm left a mark on the clear surface. The other reached down between his own legs to pleasure himself. His client had made it very clear that Ran was to appear to be getting off. If he actually did or had to fake it, it didn't matter. The first few times he had but now his own pleasure came easily. Sometimes it was just better to try and enjoy it.

Reaching up under the robe his client firmly squeezed Ran’s tight ass, moaning at the feel of his firm flesh. The redhead heard the gloves flop to the floor and a small foiled package being opened. The man slid a lubed finger around Ran’s hole teasingly and he shuddered at the pressure. Even though he took both men and woman clients he found that he often got more personal pleasure out of being with the men. The woman always seemed to want him to control everything and guide the night along. With his male clients however Ran mostly just had to let go and receive their ministrations. In an odd way not being in control made him feel less connected to the situation. It was easier to blank out and just go through the motions. He had become quite the actor over the months.

Before too long Ran’s client had flipped the end of the robe up over his back and was pounding away at him. He began to breathe rapidly his face being pushed closer to the window. They were so high up that the chance of anyone being able to watch them was pretty slim. Ran felt himself shiver, this particular client was one of his better fucks. Somehow the way he dug is fingers into those pale hips made the young man’s body respond.

Ran felt the tight coil being in his stomach. He may very well actually get off this time if the other man lasted long enough. Leaning over a little more he pushed his hips back against his client. One pale hand working the member between his legs while he could feel the other man’s balls slapping at his own. 

Feeling his client getting close Ran arched his back letting that black satin slide down his shoulders. He was so pale that the black looked stark against his white skin. Hot breath fogged the window obscuring Ran’s face from the dark night. He felt one last buck from his client’s hips before he released into him. The redhead bit his lip and finished himself off with a few final strokes, the sticky liquid running over his hand.

His client pulled out leaving Ran feeling empty, then left the room. The redhead rested his forehead against the glass still a bit breathless. In the months that he had been doing this he had only seen the clients face once and that was during their first meeting. He wasn’t an unhandsome man by any means but he definitely had a very strict set of rules when it came to their meetings. The first was that Ran was never allowed to look at him.

A space of perhaps fifteen to twenty minutes had passed from the time he had left the bathroom to the final climax. Slowly the redhead stood up pulling the robe back up to his shoulders with his unoccupied hand. He would go and take another shower, redress and find his money in a plain blue envelope on the table by the door. It was quite possibly the easiest 100,000 yen he could make.

Of course not all of his current clients were like this. In fact he didn’t have any extended arrangements with any of them. He may see the same face a few times but sometimes weeks would pass before they would come around again. In the end though, it didn't really matter to Ran at all. He was making enough money to keep his sister’s hospital bills at bay and had even moved to a different apartment. This one was much closer to the hospital and with its own private bath.

He would occasionally get disapproving looks from the neighbors when he went out for the evening in his expensive clothes, eyes rimmed in black. Ran had learned quickly that to attract higher paying customers he had to look like he was worth their money. Aside from the clothes though, he spent very little money on himself. They were an investment that had paid off well. Clients often told him how good he looked; the word exotic was thrown around a lot.

Ran had quickly found out that doing ‘street work’ didn't pay as well as some other methods. He began frequenting some of the clubs in different areas of the city and had actually picked up this particular client in a club in Roppongi. The redhead had also learned fairly quickly that it was best to move around as much as possible. Many of the clubs were owned by the Yakuza and if he visited a club too many nights in a row someone might start to pick up that he was doing his business there. That could land him in some deep trouble so he had a wide range of places that he would visit throughout the week.

He no longer worked his job at the convenience store. After the first couple of weeks things just started to get awkward with him coming in tired all the time. It was probably better that he quit than stayed on and gotten himself fired. Besides in the first week alone he was making more than two weeks of pay for the store. It just wasn’t worth it after a while.

The redhead finished his second shower and got dressed. As expected the blue envelope waited for him by the door and he snagged it on the way out tucking it into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. This was the one night in every two weeks he allowed himself a bit of a break as it was often times his most profitable evening. He would go home and change into more casual clothes then visit Aya in the hospital till visiting hours were over.

The next night was routine as normal. The redhead perched on a bar stool against the length of a black lacquered bar. Slowly he sipped at the drink in his hand hearing the ice clink against the glass as he set it back down. By the law Aya was still considered underage but there were places that would serve him regardless; this just happened to be one. He didn’t make a habit of drinking on the job but it added to the illusion every once in a while.

He had forgone the suit tonight in favor of more appropriate dance club attire. His black, long sleeved shirt hugged tight to his body. The lacing at his chest artfully undone revealing skin so white it looked like snow beneath black velvet. The pants he wore where tight as well with intricate stitching on the legs and of course his favorite black boots. Shoulder length red hair was pull back into a low ponytail and the only makeup he wore was a bit of black around the eyes. He looked like he had stepped out of some sort of gothic beauty magazine.

Things had been going unusually slow and Ran thought he may have to try his luck elsewhere. He paid his tab and was just getting ready to leave when his eyes landed on the man who had just walked through the door.

There was nothing particularly remarkable about the man, except for his eyes. For the briefest moment Ran had felt those eyes on him and they burned like hot coals. The man was well dressed; obviously had money to burn. He seemed slightly out of place in this particular club but then again Ran had seen stranger things. Maybe he wouldn’t have to go elsewhere. This guy totally looked like the kind of client the redhead usually pursued.

He watched this stranger for a few more moments feeling his pulse race slightly. Ran was confused a bit. He was normally completely cool headed, but something about the man was completely magnetic. Pushing himself up from the bar stool the redhead was about to make his way out on the floor and through the crowd. A large hand grasped his upper arm stopping him where he stood.

Ran jerked a little, he didn’t like being touched unless it was on his own terms. Lavender eyes looked up through long lashes at his captor. The man had a couple of inches on Ran and was built like a brick wall. The redhead’s heart jumped a little catching just a peek of the man’s heavily tattooed neck above his shirt collar. “Did you want something?” He tried to control the bit of quiver in his voice. ‘Shit.’

“Boss wants to see you.” The man’s voice was gruff. He kept that tight grip on Ran’s arm and began to pull him off towards a back room. No one seemed to take notice or care.

‘Shit, shit, shit.’ Ran tried to resist a little but there was no way he was getting out of that iron first wrapped around his arm. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid all these months. He couldn’t believe he’d been caught. “Hey, I don’t know what I did wrong. I was just enjoying a drink.” His voice did not sound convincing at all. He’d be lucky if they just kicked the crap out of him and threw him out.

The redhead was pulled through a well concealed door off to the side of the bar area half hidden behind a red velvet curtain. A long corridor stretched out before them and Ran was suddenly in front of the large brute of a man being propelled headlong forward. They eventually came to another door and once again he was unceremoniously pushed through. 

Inside the room was dimly lit and filled with cigar smoke. The atmosphere stung his eyes and he tried not to choke. Ran was forced down to his knees by large hands pushing at his shoulders. At least the plush carpeting kept him from banging up his knees too bad. His eyes flashed left then right trying to take in his surroundings but he really didn’t want to look up.

“So this is the young man who’s been tricking out of my club?” The man’s voice sounded like gravel on sandpaper; raspy most likely from all of the cigars. “I can see why you’ve been doing good business.” The sound of a chair creaking as the man lifted his weight from it, his large form casting a shadow over the redhead at his feet.

Ran kept his face down trying to control the rapid rate of his heart and his shaky breathing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He was pretty sure they wouldn’t believe him but he was even more afraid of what they would do to him if he admitted the truth. “I just like this club is all; good music and the drinks are strong.” 

“Yoshino, you can leave. I think I can take care of this pretty little thing on my own.” The man’s thug grunted in acknowledgement and left the room the door shutting quickly and quietly.

“Now what are we going to do about this?” The Yakuza boss leaned down scooping up under Ran’s chin to bring his face where he could better see it. “My, you really are a pretty fucker aren’t you?” The man’s breath smelled of tobacco and whiskey.

Again Ran jerked involuntarily. The man’s hands feeling rough against the smooth skin of his jaw. He lowered his eyes not wanting to look the other man in the face, his long lashes brushing down over the tops of his cheeks. “I won’t come back…I swear.” It was a lame offer but the only one he could think of.

“Ha! Not likely! You think I’m going to let a prize winning money making machine like you out of my sight?” The boss stood back up and laughed, his big belly shaking with the effort. “I think you’re gonna come work for me and pay back all the money you stole from my club by seducing my patrons.” He turned and walked to a small wet bar located in a little recess in the wall to pour himself another drink. “I also think that you’re gonna give me a sample of what you've been selling. After all I’ve got to know just what exactly my merchandise is capable of.” He gave the boy a slimy grin.

‘Fuck.’ Ran thought in his head. It was officially over now. There was no hope for his sister at this point. He knew the Yakuza boss would take every cent her earned and work him to death in the process. His body began to tremble as he felt loss and hopelessness begin to fill him up. ‘Aya… I’m so sorry.’ Her name provided him little comfort in his current situation. The redhead squeezed his eyes tight for a moment trying to keep those angry tears at bay. He knew the game was dangerous and now he would have to accept the consequences.

The room was plunged into darkness very quickly as the lights went out. Ran couldn't see his hand in front of his face and stumbled backwards onto his butt. He heard a strangled cry come from the direction the Yakuza boss had been in and then a sickening squelching sound. The air in the room immediately took on a strange metallic scent.

When the lights came back on Ran was staring towards the back of a tall man dressed in black. He was wiping down the long blade of a katana, the crime lord dead at his feet. Sheathing the weapon onto his back he turned and locked his eyes on the boy. It was the same man Ran had noticed coming into the club right before his world was about to end. His clothes were different though; instead of a suit the man was in leathers.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment at Ran as if weighing his options. After several tense seconds he reached out one gloved hand to help the boy up from the floor. “I’m not going to hurt you.” His voice was soft and deep.

Ran looked up to this man who had inadvertently been his savior a little hesitantly. Finally he reached backed and grasped the other’s hand. It took nothing for the other man to lift him to his feet but once there the redhead found he was unsteady. The sight of the dead man made his stomach roll a little. “Thank you.” He managed to get out not knowing what else to say. Right now he was thinking it was a miracle the man hadn't decided to off him too.

The man put his hand up to his ear as if listening to a com unit, then spoke, “Yes, target is down. I’m wrapping up here, got something to take care of first.” He turned to Ran. “You looked like you needed the help. Looks like you could still use some in fact.” He wasn't being polite or degrading but it was pretty apparent that he knew what had been about to take place. “Why don’t you come with me?” 

He stuck out his black gloved hand again, “Shion.”

The redhead hesitated for just a second then grasped the other man’s hand in a western style handshake. “Ran, pleasure to meet you.” Little did he know at that moment that his world was about to change drastically for the second time in his young life.


End file.
